


Run

by Nami_na



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Heartbreak, im really really sorry sayo, im sorry sayo, sayo and lisa broke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami_na/pseuds/Nami_na
Summary: I don't want to love you anymore, please
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So uhm, i was thinking about the first time someone broke up with me and i kinda wanted to write it?   
> forgive me sayo for reflecting on you  
> i'll make you happy next time, promise
> 
> Also I was listening to Run from bts so yeah  
> hope you like it!

Sayo ran, as fast as her legs would allow her, as far as her feelings asked.

It was the third time this week, where she was crossing her path and she couldn't face her, she couldn't get close.

Is this what it feels like to break your heart? Is the need to flee so constant? Why did she have to feel this? why her?

Sayo was in love and it hurt her.

Lisa was being so unfair to her right now, looking so bright and beautiful, stunning and blinding Sayo.

Her feet burned and screamed to stop, begging for a break that Sayo was unwilling to give them, not when the image of Lisa's smile was still so present in her head.

She couldn't tell if what was falling from her cheeks was sweat or tears, at this point she didn't care anymore.

_Please forgive me ... it wasn't your fault, it's not something you did Sayo, you know I love you but ..._

"BUT WHAT!?" Sayo screamed as she kept running, she didn't want to think about that day, she didn't want to think about her words, she didn't want to think about her.

For an instant her feet crossed causing her to fall, luckily the grass was soft enough to hold her, she didn't know where she was or what time it was. Her body took advantage of the fall to rest, her breath was cold but her body was burning, her breathing was shaky and her eyes were closed as she sought to recover the lost air.

Even with all the tiredness and pain in her body, nothing seemed more important than the persistent pain in her chest, the emptiness and sadness that had not been able to leave her since that day and the way her eyes kept crying .

It was unfair. It was always unfair. Lisa was a light she couldn't reach, it felt like she had always run after her to reach her but no matter how much she ran, it would never catch her.

_Lisa wait! Can we talk about this..._

The air suddenly moved the leaves and Sayo's breathing seemed to find balance, but even so, she felt a huge lump in her throat that made breathing more difficult.

She feels useless, She feels lost, it feels lonely, She feels like nothing really matters.

She must not have fallen in love, not with Lisa, not with her best friend, not with the person who had helped her overcome her fears and insecurities, not with the person who had broken that crystal armor that protected her.

"I hate you ..." Sayo murmured as tears fell from her eyes, she held her shirt as if she were pressing her heart and suddenly the sobs were confused with the sound of the wind.

_Sorry Sayo, this can't go on like this._

"Please get out of my head, get out of my heart, out of my soul ... please go ... go away if you are not willing to stay" she murmured while looking at the night sky.

She wanted to run again, because it was the only thing she could do, run away and not see her, get away from her and pretend that they never crossed their paths, but life is unfair and has shown Sayo that she will always be the example of it.

Suddenly fatigue hit her, she felt her heavy eyelids and her body asked her to sleep, she sat down on the grass and looked around, her house was not so far away but it would not be easy to arrive much less quickly, not after having exhausted her body so much.

Her phone then started vibrating and upon checking she noticed the missed calls from Hina , Rinko and even Tsugumi. She place the cell phone in her ear and wait for it to ring.

Ah! Onee -chan! Where are you? I was very worried, Tsugu -chan called when she said that you ran away and disappeared, are you okay?”

"Hina, can you come for me ... Please? ”A silence was made on the other side of the call.

"Tell me where you are and I'll go immediately"

Sayo tried to locate Hina where she was and hung up, throwing herself back onto the grass, she looked at the stars again.

"Please, whoever ... give me the strength to overcome it, I cannot continue with this pain because I feel that it is killing me little by little ... please, I want to stop loving her" the tears threatened to come out again but Sayo had been able to contain them this time.

"Onee -chan!" Hina shouted once Sayo was in sight, as she got closer she could notice the situation and sat next to her sister. She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say and for the first time nothing dared to come out of her mouth.

"Hina ... can you ... Can you give me a hug please?" The request took Hina by surprise and if it wasn't for the current situation she would have jumped on her sister, but at this moment she had decided to just gently hold Sayo.

"I ... I don't know how it feels, I'm so sorry ... But…. I promise that everything will be fine soon, we will get out of this together… ”

"Thanks Hina "

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Hina decided it was time to go back, after a long walk in silence her twin sister decided to take her for a bath so she could sleep.

Sayo returned to her room half an hour later and carefully leaned back on her bed, hugging the blankets and her chest.

It didn't stop hurting, she didn't know how to make it stop hurting, but right now she would try not to think about her, sleep and think about everything but her, anything but Lisa.

"I need to do more than just love you, please ... please ... I don't want to love you anymore"

Sayo didn't know that she could experience pain like that, it was so unknown and unwelcome, but right now, she didn't know how to get it out. She just wanted to run, far and fast enough that the pain in her legs could replace the pain in her heart, maybe that way she could get over all the pain.

"I have to do more than just love you ..."


End file.
